Uninterruptible Power Supply (UPS) functionality is commonly used in conventional power systems to protect computers, data centers, telecommunication equipment or other electrical equipment from unexpected power disruptions that can cause injuries, fatalities, serious business disruptions or data loss. Typically, the UPS functionality provides instantaneous or near-instantaneous protection from primary power interruption. Specifically, when primary power, for example, mains power, becomes unavailable, the backup power sources of the UPS, for example, a group of batteries or battery packs, immediately power the load for at least a sufficient amount of time for the primary power to become available again, auxiliary power to come on line, or to properly shut down the protected equipment.
In a distributed UPS system, multiple backup power sources can be implemented in parallel (e.g., output current sharing can be implemented to power the load). As such, a uniform level of power can be provided to the load from each backup power source. However, in such a scenario, a weaker backup power source among the multiple backup power sources can become completely drained (e.g., the weaker backup power source can shut off output to the load). Therefore, the other remaining backup power sources are then required to produce higher backup current to power the load. Consequently, the remaining backup power sources may not deliver the output power to the load for an adequate amount of time. Therefore, conventional power systems and methods may cause unnecessary drainage of backup power sources and/or do not properly manage backup power usage.